Realm Twist
Realm Twist is a fanfiction crossover short written by MarioFan65. This short is a triple crossover with Super Mario, Spyro the Dragon, Club Penguin and Webkinz. It was released on September 1, 2018. Characters *Mario *Spyro *Bambadee *Alex Tiger *Luigi *Sparx *Sheila *Tomas *Cosmos *Gavin *Ajax *Lucas *Eldrid *Scorn the Dragon King *Malefor (mentioned) *Red (mentioned) *Ripto (mentioned) *Elora (mentioned) Transcript (Several months after Bambadee and his friends came to Webkinz World, in the world of Dragons, many dragons live in harmony. One day in Sheila's Alp, Mario and Spyro are training at the fields. Mario used his fireball attack on Spyro as Spyro used his electric breath on Mario.) *Mario: Eek! *Spyro: Nice try plumber boy. *Mario: I'm going to get you for this. *Spyro: Bring it on red boy! *Luigi: Wow, Mario and Spyro pretty much have improved their skills since the Sorcerer's attack. *Sheila: Ah, my purple boy. *Sparx: Go Spyro, you can do this. *Mario: *do a kamehameha-like attack on Spyro* *Spyro: *plasma attack on Mario's attack* *Luigi: Whoa. *Sheila: *hug Luigi* Oh my, it's happening! *Sparx: Wow. *Tomas: I can't believe it. *Mario: I'm going to win. *Spyro: No......i......got......this. (The attack explodes as Mario and Spyro crash to the grass) *Luigi: Oof. *Tomas: That was a miracle. *Sparx: Oh my god. *Sheila: Crikey! *Mario: Oof. *Spyro: Whoa. Good game. *Mario: I won that training. *Spyro: But i won first. You cheated. *Mario: No, you cheated first. *Spyro: You almost killed me in battle. *Tomas: Boys, calm down. You guys did excellent. I know we all may be ready to fight against Red and his gnorc minions. *Mario: I wonder what this dragon have in mind. *Spyro: I heard that he's powerful than Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto. *Luigi: Things have changed a bit. *Sheila: It already been 8 years. Man, you guys aged alot. *Sparx: Not me. I feel old. *Spyro: Ha ha, very funny guys. Don't expect to train for the next few months. *Luigi: I swear to god. (A portal open up as Cosmos pop out of the portal) *Cosmos: Tomas......Tomas......Tomas. *Tomas: Ah, Cosmos, what do you want? *Cosmos: There's another dimension opening up at the Magic Crafters. Someone must have been using the crystals to open up a portal to some colorful place. *Tomas: Another dimension? Again? *Spyro: Is it N. Sanity Island? *Mario: Mobius? *Cosmos: You don't wanna know. Everyone have been reacting to it. Both of our worlds apart. *Spyro: It can't be. I hope it's not Ripto or Red planning a threat on us. *Sheila: I'll kick their butts whoever done it. I'll fight these baddies with Luigi. *Luigi: Really Sheila? *Sheila: Come on Luigi, you alway wanted to go camping with me. Didn't you ask me to go on a date a few years ago? *Luigi: Uh? No. *Sheila: Of course you did. It was on Halloween.......on 2006. *Luigi: Now you're retelling the past. I don't wanna hear it anymore. *Tomas: Come on guys, we must head to the Magic Crafters. *Sparx: Look like it's a job for Sparx the Dragonfly! *Spyro: Sorry Sparx, i am the main hero of the universe. *Sparx: Awww. *Mario: Don't worry, you'll be like us one day. *Sparx: I want to be strong as a beetle. *Cosmos: What are you waiting for? Just hop in. *Tomas: Fine. Let's go my students, something must be going on within the Dragon Realms. *Mario: Let's a go. (Mario and his friends enter the portal to Magic Crafters. In another dimension in Webkinz World, Bambadee, Dot, Alex and the rest of the Kinz Crew are walking to Adventure Park.) *Bambadee: Ah, what a nice to explore a universe. *Dot: Are you guys ready for some fun? *Alex: Oh yeah, you know i'm ready. *Sparky: Yeah. This is going to rock and rock the day up. *Nibbles: Now you guys are hyping up for some actioness. *Bambadee: Like a action movie? Nah, that is something for filming. I really miss the Stage so much. *Dot: You're such a old school nerd. *Bambadee: I'm not a old school nerd. I'm a stowaway-turned genius, billionaire and philanthropist. *Stoogles: Billionaire?! *Molly: How did you get so rich? *Bambadee: You know. I create armor suits for everyone. I am proud to be saving universes from evil bad guys and monsters alike. *Dot: Like defeating Protobot? Wow. *Bambadee: Yeah, not everyone have to be a rich person in life. *Cowabelle: And everyone have been complaining about kinzcash. *Bambadee: Like what? *Sparky: Who want music? *Stoogles: Oh yeah. Play some 2010's music! *Bambadee: Bingo! *Roberta: Woo hoo. *Salley: Alright, now hit it. *Bambadee: *play music with his smartphone* Okay, i'll go first. *Sparky: Beat it. *Bambadee: Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 *Alex: Like a G6. *Sparky: Like a G6. *Bambadee: Now now now now now now. I'm feelin so fly like a G6. *Dot: Like a G6. *Nibbles: Like a G6. *Bambadee: Now now now now now now. I'm feelin so fly like a G6. *Stoogles: Gimme that Banana Split Gimme that Crown of Wonder Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop *Alex: Oh Yeah Drink it up, drink-drink it up, When sober girls around me, they be actin like they deep They be actin like they deep, actin-actin like they deep When sober girls around me they be actin like they deep *Bambadee: Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 *Alex: Like a G6. *Sparky: Like a G6. *Bambadee: Now now now now now now. I'm feelin so fly like a G6. *Dot: Like a G6. *Nibbles: Like a G6. *Bambadee: Now now now now now now. I'm feelin so fly like a G6! *Sparky: Oh look, i think we're here. *Bambadee: Wow. We made it so quick. *Alex: Come on and let's go. *Stoogles: Everyone to the park. *Dot: Oh yeah. *Bambadee: Time for a date? *Dot: Nah, we are meant to hang out. *Bambadee: Fine. (At Adventure Park) *Rafi: Hello everyone, welcome back! *Bambadee: Yo, what's up. *Rafi: Look like you're ready for some fun today. *Sera: You came back. *Lunk: Ah, my friends. *Raziel: Well, well, well. So you must be the blue penguin. *Bambadee: Yep, that's me. *Fish King: Oh, you're back. *Alex: Today we are going to have a little fun time. *Boris: Oh yeah, i love fun. *Cave Miner Boss: Whatever. *Sparky: Anything to do today? *Cowabelle: Yeah, like what? *Gnomon: Playing with cards, doing with magic tricks and anything else. *Fish King: Oh yeah, i agree to that. *Rafi: Come on my friends, set up the portal. *Stoogles: Whoa, you have a portal set up? *Rafi: Yes. Come on, we have a lot of work to do. *Bambadee: I knew that portal is gonna take us somewhere. Let's go. *Boris: I hope there is no trick to it. *Sera: Yeah. (Back at Spyro's world, Mario's group arrive at Magic Crafters) *Cosmos: There we are, welcome to the Magic Crafters. *Tomas: Ah, same old place. *Gavin: Hey guys, you all arrived on time. I know this place is dangerous for you guys to go. But how about a drink of coffee to fill your day up? *Tomas: No thanks, we just ate breakfast already. *Spyro: Okay, now where could the portal be? *Ajax: Oh hi guys. Glad you could make it on time. *Lucas: Well, well, well. We got some business going on. *Eldrid: Aahh, you guys are just in time. *Tomas: Yep. Let's go. *Mario: Yeah. (Inside of the portal room) *Zantor: You finally came back. *Boldar: Ah hoy. *Tomas: Greetings. *Luigi: Wow. *Sheila: Even if it's a paradise place, we can start our honeymoon there. *Luigi: What? But we're not married or something. *Sparx: What's the matter? Why is the portal fading back and down? *Tomas: It's turning on and off at the same time. *Cosmos: It keep doing it over and over again. I hate it when it happen. *Mario: Hmmm. *press the on button to the portal* *Cosmos: Whoa. He actually did it. *Spyro: Wow. *Luigi: Bullseye. (Back at Adventure Park where the portal is) *Bambadee: This is your first portal, wow. *Dot: I hope we find some place for our dating spot. *Alex: It's turning on and down. (The portal turn on) *Sparky: Hey. It turn on by itself. *Lunk: Whoa. *Gnomon: I didn't see that coming. *Sera: I can't believe it. *Stoogles: Stranger things. It's happening. (Back inside at Magic Crafters) *Mario: Whoever it is, we're going in. *Spyro: You guys stay here, we deal with the problem. *Luigi: Wait, you're leaving us behind? But you just fix it. *Mario: Stay here, we're going to deal with some enemy whoever causing it. *Sparx: Spyro, you're leaving me again? *Spyro: Yeah. Sorry about it. Stay here, we'll be back. *Sparx: Ok. *Sheila: Good luck pal. *Tomas: Go get them boys. *Mario: Let's go Spyro. *Spyro: Here we go. Last one there's a gnorc! *jump in the portal with Mario* (Back at Adventure Park, the portal started to glow) *Nibbles: What is happening? *Molly: It's glowing up. *Salley: It shouldn't glow as it should be. *Bambadee: I see two spots. Look. (Mario and Spyro arrives from the portal) *Bambadee: Huh? *Dot: That's no enemy. *Spyro: Hey, it's Elora. *Mario: Wait a minute, that's not Elora. It's a girl penguin that sound like her. *Spyro: Are you kidding me? What kind of stupid world is this anyways? *Alex: What did you say about my world? *Bambadee: Show yourself, alien. *Mario: I'm no alien. *Spyro: We're heroes of the Dragon Realms and we protect worlds from evil happening. *Bambadee: Heroes of the Dragon Realms? Ha! Your alien friend isn't one of the dragons from the Dragon Realms or Webkinz World. *Mario: I am a human you duck! *Bambadee: I'm not a duck. I'm a penguin. *Alex: *open his claws* Come on lizard, i'm going to teach you a lesson. *Spyro: I am not a lizard you cheetah! *Alex: Cheetah? Ha, you can't judge people by its look. I'm a tiger. *Bambadee: Bring it on Shorty! *Spyro: Shorty? *Mario: I got him. *grab Bambadee* *Dot: Bambadee! *Alex: Stand back, i got the dragon! *punch Spyro to the tree* *Spyro: Ow. Fool. *fire breath at Alex* *Alex: Another dragon? *Raziel: He's small! *Mario: *punch Bambadee* *Bambadee: *kick Mario and punch him to the tree* *Mario: Oof. *Bambadee: Come on red man, i have something for you. *Mario: *fireball at Bambadee* *Bambadee: Underoos! *fireball on the attack* *Mario: Hey. *Bambadee: As a Card-Jitsu Ninja, i have the ability to defeat you! *Mario: Bring it on. *use his fire flower to transform* Yeah. *Bambadee: *wear his amulet and transform to a fire ninja* All fired up. *Fire Mario: Copycat. *Bambadee: Come on. *Alex: *sharp attack on Spyro* *Spyro: Darn it. *lightning breath on Alex* *Alex: Ahh. Electricity. *scratch Spyro* *Spyro: Ow. You maniac. *Alex: Come over here, you're meat! *Spyro: And you're toast! *Rafi: Stop the fight, stop! *Nibbles: Guys, just chill. *Stoogles: They won't stop the fight. *Sparky: I think they gotta be careful on meeting strangers. *Fire Mario: *fire punch on Bambadee* *Bambadee: *jump and fire throw on Mario* *Fire Mario: *punch the fire from Bambadee* *Bambadee: Huh? *Fire Mario: *jump and kick Bambadee to the ground* *Bambadee: Ooh. *Fire Mario: *punch Bambadee* Gotcha. *Bambadee: You got me. *kick Mario* *Fire Mario: Ahhhhhhhh! *Spyro: Mario! *Alex: Nice try dork. *Spyro: *punch Alex and fly to Mario* *Bambadee: Don't forget about your dragon pet! *Spyro: Don't worry Mario, i got you. *grab Mario and encounter a bad fairy* Uh, hi? *Nafaria: What are you doing? *Spyro: My friend has been beat up by a penguin, stop these fools. *Nafaria: Okay, you asked for it. *trick Spyro with a dark shock* *Bambadee: What was that? *Alex: Oh no. *Dot: Nafaria. *Spyro: *land on ground with Mario* Bad fairy, bad fairy. *Nafaria: Ha ha ha, i have returned. *Alex: You again? *Bambadee: *remove his fire form* Hey bad fairy, thanks a lot for beating those fools up, now we have a lesson for you! *Nafaria: What is this? *use her wand to take the orb out of Spyro's body* Ah. *Nibbles: What is that? *Sparky: Did it just came out of his body? Man, he choke on stuff. *Nafaria: This is looking perfect to destroy the world. To Zumwhere! *Bambadee: No! Come back! *Nafaria: I'm flying away. Thanks for the gift. *evil laugh* Ha ha ha ha ha. *Bambadee: Come back! You bad fairy! *Alex: Oh no, she took the green thing on the purple dragon's body. *Bambadee: There's something common about them. *Dot: If they are saving worlds, one of these guys have a orb on them. *Bambadee: You called it a orb? *Dot: Yes. I thought these powerful things would be used to save the world. *Bambadee: Wow. *Alex: Come on, get them some medical help. *Sera: I'll help. *Lunk: Right back at you. *Boris: Here we go again. *Rafi: Let me see, hmmm. *Alex: This is going to take an hour to fix them up. *Bambadee: Not again. (Back at Magic Crafters) *Luigi: What is happening? *Sparx: Don't touch. *Luigi: What? I didn't touch the portal. *Tomas: You guys must go to. I'm sensing trouble around their world. *Sheila: Oh yeah, time to kick some butt. *Luigi: I'm not ready to go. I'll rather wait for a while. *Sheila: No, stay with me. *hug Luigi* *Luigi: No, no. *Sparx: *push Sheila and Luigi to the portal* Oops. *Tomas: Go on. *Sparx: Fine Tomas. I won't disappoint you. *enter the portal* (Sheila, Luigi and Sparx arrive at Adventure Park from a portal) *Sparky: More people already? *Bambadee: Wait. There's a webkinz kangaroo, a twin brother and a yellow dragonfly to help. *Alex: They're not Webkinz. How are you going to call them Webkinz for help. *Sheila: What is this place? *Luigi: I see a blue penguin and a bunch of animals walking by. *Sparx: There's another penguin too as well. It's a girl one. *Dot: Hey, are you asking for help? *Sheila: Uh? Hi? *smile* *Nibbles: Don't be shy to ask. We're here to help. *Bambadee: What is going on today? I just see a red man and purple dragon jumping by the portal. *Luigi: You saw Mario? *Sheila: Where's Spyro? *Stoogles: You mean them? *Sparx: What happen to them? *Sheila: You monster. *Bambadee: What? I didn't do anything bad to them. Don't blame on me, it was the bad fairy. *Luigi: Bad fairy? *Sparx: What kind of bad fairy your talking about? *Alex: Nafaria. *Sheila: Nafaria? *Rafi: All better, my healing powers would work on them. *Spyro: Gosh, what happen? *Mario: Hey, they can't talk to my friends like that! *Sparky: Stop, stop. Don't move. *Spyro: Get out of here! *Bambadee: Stop it. Don't hurt us all. *Spyro: Move out of the way where our friends are. *Luigi: Mario? *Mario: Luigi. *Sparx: Oh Spyro, it's you. I thought you defeated the fools. *Spyro: These guys, should watch their back. *Sheila: What realm is this? *Alex: I'm gonna have to ask you again. You're in my world and you're in Adventure Park. *Mario: Adventure Park? *Luigi: Where's the adventures at? I thought this place is a park for adventures. *Nibbles: Is a park for everyone and you're all welcome. *Spyro: I'm sorry about the fight. *Bambadee: It's okay. *Spyro: I don't feel my powers. Where's the orb? *Dot: Oh, she took the orb away from you. *Spyro: What? Why did she do that? *Cowabelle: It was Nafaria the bad fairy. We gotta stop her and she's using it to destroy the whole world apart. *Spyro: That's a big problem we got over here. *Mario: Yeah. I'm going to help you stop the bad fairy. *Bambadee: Are you willing to join my group? *Mario: Yes. *Luigi: We're joining. *Sheila: I'm in. *Alex: Alright, you're in Webkinz. *Sheila: What's a Webkinz? *Alex: Oh, it's what we're all called. These two penguins are from a different dimension. So they're not webkinzs after all. *Sparky: Now you're asking that? *Alex: Why so worried? *Sparky: I'm not worried, i wanna know why are we doing this. *Luigi: I'm a ready for action. *Bambadee: Okay, let's go to the portal. *Mario: No. The bad fairy doesn't live in Spyro's world. She's somewhere around the sky. *Bambadee: What sky? *Gnomon: I know. Zumwhere. *Sparx: Zumwhere? *Spyro: What's a Zumwhere? *Gnomon: It's a world in the sky with all the flying zums. You have a flying dragonfly with you and all the creatures are flying zums. *Lunk: That's what i'm talking about. *Weather Monkey: Oof, i knew it. *Rafi: Head over to the sky now. This is where we are going to take you to Zumwhere. Easy shortcut than the last adventure you guys have. *Dot: I'm in. *Bambadee: I hope we find some love clouds to share with. *Sheila: I'm coming with you. I'm going to find some love clouds for my plumber prince Luigi. *Luigi: Not again. This is the most romantic moment i've ever had since Prince Peasley flirt with me at Beanbean Kingdom. *Bambadee: Come on heroes, what are you waiting for? To the sky. *Mario: Let's a go. *Spyro: All fired up. *Alex: Here we go again. *Sheila: Slow down Spyro! You're going too fast! *Spyro: See ya at the sky! *Sparx: Spyro. Oh no, not the wind. *Dot: Man, you need a jar to chill in the air. *Sparx: I don't need a jar, i'm a real dragonfly. Sparx the Dragonfly is still gonna save the day. *Dot: Ha ha, very funny. (Back at the Magic Crafters) *Cosmos: Do you think they're gonna make it? *Tomas: No. I don't think so. *Gavin: Hey guys, wanna help me make some pizza with magic? *Tomas: Oh sure, i would love a slice of pizza. *Gavin: Not a slice, make a pizza. *Boldar: Ooh. *Zantor: I like it. *Gavin: Come on. The artisans are here today and they're going to make a pizza party at the Magic Crafters. *Tomas: What about Mario and Spyro? *Gavin: Nah, they're on vacation. Let's go make some pizza. *Cosmos: Yeah. *Boldar: I'm hungry. *Zantor: Me too. *Tomas: Fine. Let's go. (In the skies, Mario and the gang arrives in the clouds) *Spyro: Hey, who's the king of flying in the skies? *Mario: Spyro, you gotta slow down. *Bambadee: You make us climb all the way to the top. *Alex: Man, my back hurts. *Luigi: Wow. *Sheila: Look at the sky and look down here, are you afraid of heights? *Luigi: Ahh! Too high. *Sheila: What's the matter? Are you scared or something? *Luigi: No. I don't wanna fall all the way to the end of the edge. *Nibbles: I'm on the edge for glory. Oh well, we're here. *Dot: Wow, i never been in here before. *Sparky: Man, i wish we are guardians in order to watch over the skies. *Spyro: My home back there has a lot of Dream Weavers that protect us all. Good dreams for everyone. *Bambadee: Where are the good dreams? *Mario: They don't exist in reality. *Bambadee: Aw man. I would have travel all the way back in time where the dinosaurs live. *Sparx: Get me out of here. *Dot: *open the jar and free Sparx* Fine, you're out. Happy now? *Sparx: Yes. Sparx will continue to fly, weee. *Stoogles: Man, he act like a deformed deep robot. *Alex: Hey, don't judge him. He's just a pet dragonfly. *Spyro: He's my friend you dork. *Sparky: A friend? What? *Stoogles: No way. *Bambadee: Okay purple dragons, do you know where Zumwhere is? *Spyro: I never been to Zumwhere. I don't know what that is. *Alex: I know. But we're taking a shortcut all the way from Magical Forest. *Mario: Oh no, i forgot the power ups. I was going to bring you some feathers. Darn it, i left them at the house. *Bambadee: I forgot my armor suit as well! Oh no. *Alex: Wait, your EPF Phone can warp us anywhere we go. *Bambadee: Ah ha. Bingo! *Lunk: Are you kidding me? *Rafi: Awkward. *Weather Monkey: Lucky animals. *Sheila: Your phone can warp us anywhere? *Bambadee: Yes. It's a EPF Phone and most of the agents warp around the spot to show up for a mission. Everyone stay together. *Lunk: Good luck. *Rafi: I won't have to take you all the way like a flying cloud. *Mario: Oh yeah. *Spyro: Right back at ya. *Alex: To my best friend. *Dot: And to my love. *Bambadee: Let's go! *teleport the group to Zumwhere* (At Zumwhere, Bambadee and the gang arrive from teleporting) *Bambadee: Here we are. Zumwhere. *Mario: Wow. *Spyro: Look at all the flying creatures. *Sparx: They're so........beautiful. *Alex: Look at the Zums, they seem to be flying in harmony. *Spyro: Hey, we live in harmony too as well. *Bambadee: Sweet, lucky you. *Spyro: We have our own culture back at the Dragon Kingdom. We have Artisans, Peace Keepers, Magic Crafters, Beast Makers and Dream Weavers. *Alex: You want to weave our dreams away? *Spyro: No. All the Dream Weavers want you to have good dreams. They watch over the galaxy to check on evil threats from happening. *Mario: Yeah. Just like when Malefor tried to destroy both of our worlds. *Bambadee: Who is this Malefor person anyways? *Spyro: He is a nemesis of ours. He tried to wipe the whole multiverse apart. But glad Cynder take her risk to burn him off to ashes. *Mario: Man, she was a legend. *Bambadee: Good for her. *Sheila: Oh look, the Zums are giving a ceremony for us. *Mario: What? (The zums appear to greet the heroes) *Spyro: Wow. *Sparx: They're not dragonflies after all. *Mario: Mama mia, they have wings. *Luigi: Ah, flies, get off of me. *Sheila: They're not flies silly. They're Zums. *Luigi: What these zums are suppose to do? *Alex: You know, they shine and greet all the people in the world. *Luigi: The whole universe? *Alex: Not just the whole universe. There's a lot of evil out there. You know why. Be careful. *Luigi: Oof, i'm scared. *Sheila: No one is scared. *Stoogles: You know, i don't like people who make fun of me because, i have no wings! *Sheila: Not everyone have wings. *Spyro: Sparx doesn't have arms. *Sparx: Hey, on what dimension? *Spyro: A shapeshifter? Ha! *Sparx: A magic crafter gave me legs on my 10th birthday. And now they're magical gone. *Bambadee: Man, we have a lot of things to catch up today. *Sparky: Awkward. *Alex: Guys, you should greet Mario and Spyro. *Luigi: What about us? *Bambadee: You guys are included too as well. *Luigi: Oh well. *Mario: What a deal. *Zoom: Welcome to Zumwhere my new friends. *Sheila: You're calling us friends? *Zoom: Yes. You're new here. Why not say hello? *Sheila: Well, that's fine by me. *Mario: I'm Mario. *Luigi: I'm Luigi. *Spyro: Hi, i'm Spyro. *Sparx: Sparx the Dragonfly. *Sheila: And i'm Sheila. *blow a kiss at Zoom* *Zoom: Ahh, i'm in love. *Zee: What, you gotta be kidding me. *Zafar: No person should fall in love with a stranger. *Sheila: Hey. *Zoom: We're just joking. We greet the new people around. *Sparky: I knew it was going to happen. *Alex: How is Zumwhere for you guys? *Mario: Pretty good. *Spyro: It was interesting. *Luigi: This is our first time here. *Zoom: Alright, it's time for a buffet! *Bambadee: Oh boy, another buffet! *Dot: They do buffets in here? *Bambadee: Yes. Just like in our island and their world. *Alex: Wow. *Luigi: Time for a buffet. *Sheila: Wait for me. *Spyro: Hey, no cutsies. *Sparx: Wait for me Spyro. *Bambadee: Wait for us. *Alex: Hold up. *Zoom: Let's feast. (At the buffet) *Luigi: Oh boy, i wonder what we eat today? *Spyro: Ah, smells good. *Mario: Pasta and pizza, ah. *Luigi: It been 8 years since we ate all the pasta and pizza at the pasta festival. *Mario: Good old pasta festival. *Alex: I remember when there was a pudding festival during the Fall Fest 2008. Those were the good old days. *Luigi: You have a pudding festival? *Alex: Yeah. It was good at least. *Bambadee: Ah, i love the smell of pizza. *Spyro: Me too. It feel so tasty. *Mario: Okay, let's serve. *Luigi: Right on it. *Alex: Ah, fresh pizza and taco. (The gang started to serve their food with a plate) *Alex: Oh boy, time to eat this bad boy up. *Bambadee: Home sweet pizza coming up. *Mario: Mama mia, pasta. *Spyro: Flame spicy 'o chicken wings is in the house. *Luigi: Man, the pasta is colorful. *Nibbles: Good old pizza. *Sparky: This taco is hella cool. *Sparx: I can't stop eating this meatloaf all day. *Sheila: You're addicted to that? *Sparx: Yeah. *Stoogles: This is better than last time. *Bambadee: I didn't know their pudding taste good. *Dot: It taste like rainbow yogurt. *Sparky: With a fresh of gitter and sparkles. *Alex: Really Sparky? *Sparky: Uh, i can explain. *Stoogles: No need to explain. You can still eat. *Sparky: Fine. (Back at the Magic Crafters) *Tomas: Okay, let heat up some pizza. *Cosmos: Yes my man. *Gavin: Pizza coming right up. *Cosmos: Add some meatballs, will ya? *Gavin: Oh sure, i alway wanted some toppings in it. *Tomas: Fresh from the oven. *Ajax: And add some pepperoni on it. *Gavin: Coming right up. *Boldar: Good old pizza. *Zantor: Now put some seaweed. *Gavin: Seaweed? Okay. *Boldar: I hope it will be great as our homemade pizza from 2008. *Gavin: This food will heat the house up. *Zantor: Oh yeah. Bring some action to it. *Gavin: Now it's going to the oven. *put the pizza in the oven* *Tomas: Lunch will be served in just a minute. *Cosmos: And i'll add some fresh sparkles on my slice. *Zantor: Cosmos. *Cosmos: Oh, it's just my decision. *Boldar: I would like a drink of soda. *Gavin: Um, Ajax, why is the juice not juice? *Ajax: Oh my, gotta make the soda with water. *Gavin: And add some bubbles to it. *Ajax: Okay. *Gavin: Let's get the juice going. *Tomas: Oh yeah. It's preparing time. *Cosmos: Things has gone well. I hope our friends are doing okay with the other world. (Back at Zumwhere) *Bambadee: Man, that was a good lunch. *Mario: Fresh meat from the sky. *Spyro: All fired up. *Alex: I smell a barbeque. *Sheila: That what we're talking about. *Zoom: Ah, my friends, would you like some dessert? *Bambadee: Uh, no thanks, we're full right now. *Zoom: That's okay by me. If you change your mind, just come and get some. *Spyro: Jeez, i don't wanna get a stomach ache. *Dot: Me too. I'm stuffed like a teddy bear. *Sparx: Your hair is soft. Did you make it yourself? *Dot: Well yeah. I made it all by myself. *Sparx: And your kiss.... *Dot: What? *Spyro, Sheila, Mario and Luigi: Sparx! *Sparx: Sorry. *Bambadee: You have something to say about my girlfriend, bumblebee? *Sparx: I'm a dragonfly. I'm sorry. *Luigi: I thought the frog kiss princess genre was almost a twist. *Sheila: That was lame. *Bambadee: Does anyone want to hang out? *Mario: Oh yeah. *Spyro: I'm in. *Alex: I would like too in this great world. *Bambadee: Come on boys, we have a lot to catch up and a lot of fun to do today. *Luigi: Hey, i wanna go. I wanna check out this beautiful world. *Sheila: *grab Luigi* No boy, you're staying with me. *Luigi: Hey, the dragonfly get to go. *Sparx: Weeee, wait up Spyro. *Dot: Man, i wonder what Bambadee is going to do with these guys. *Nibbles: I bet they doesn't start another fight. *Sparky: Or not. *Dot, Nibbles, Sheila and Luigi: Sparky! *Sparky: Ew, you know a guy who is crazy all the time and it's me. *Sheila: Just mind your own business and go hang out with that duck with no wings. *Sparky: You mean the googles? Fine. *Stoogles: Ugh, i'm getting sick of those insults. (At the park) *Mario: Anything you want to do? *Spyro: Whoa, there's a speedway track on the race course. *Sparx: Let's race them. *Spyro: Here i go. (Spyro and Sparx race to the speedways) *Spyro: Whoo, this is kinda fun. *Sparx: I'm flying like a eagle. *Spyro: Ride like the wind. *Sparx: I'm gonna race you. *Spyro: I'm going to race to the finish line first in laps. *Sparx: Race with the zums! *Spyro: All fired up. (At the water park) *Alex: Whoa, check this out. *Bambadee: A water park? *Mario: Look like fun to me. *Bambadee:: Let's go on the slides. *Mario: Wait for me. *Alex: I wonder how these slides work. *Bambadee: Come on, just get on the ride. *Mario: Fine, you asked for it. *Alex: I'm going in. *Bambadee: Let's splash our way to the pool! *jump in the pool* *Mario: Ya hoo! *jump in the pool* *Alex: Boom ba bing! *jump in the pool* *Mario: I'm the king of the water. *Bambadee: King of the sea. *Alex: King of the Jungle. *Mario: What? *Bambadee: But there is no jungle out there. *Alex: I'm just playing with you. *Mario and Bambadee: *laugh* (Spyro and Sparx are still racing at the speedway) *Spyro: I'm going to catch you first! *Sparx: I'm almost to the lap. *Spyro: I'm going to make it first. *Sparx: It's a lap you know. *Spyro: No one care about the lap. I'm going after it. *Sparx: Don't ever try beating me. *Spyro: But i'm going to get to the lap. MORE TO COME Trivia *This is the second Club Penguin crossover to relate a twist. The first being Video Game Twist, a crossover with Wreck-It Ralph. *This story is meant to promote the upcoming Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon and Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip. *The story was made in favor of Spyro's 20th anniversary. Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers